


please don't let me go (my heart needs your warmth)

by iwaxoi_shzrg



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaxoi_shzrg/pseuds/iwaxoi_shzrg
Summary: And just like that...his heart doesn't feel so cold anymore.
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	please don't let me go (my heart needs your warmth)

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry that this was rushed but i got sudden motivation to write this so here we are- 
> 
> this is not beta read or anything so don't expect too much 
> 
> I still hope you enjoy tho-

It's a cold August night and Hiiragi's curled up by Shizusumi's side, his head resting on Shizusumi's chest. It's just the two of them on Shizusumi's bed with one blanket over both of them. Back in kindergarten they used to joke how huge it was but now it barely covered both of them. But to Hiiragi blanket wasn't important at all. It was enough that he had his Shizusumi by his side. Just being near Shizusumi made Hiiragi's heart warm and his face flush so it didn't really bother him if his feet were colder than a cube of ice. 

In Hiiragi's opinion he could stay like this forever, not really doing anything, just laying on Shizusumi's chest and listening to his heartbeat while his eyes scanned the pages of a book he's reading. 

Some people say that at first sight Shizusumi looks intimidating. Like a person you don't want to mess with or else he'll send the entire New York gang and Japanese mafia after you. 

But Hiiragi knows the truth. He knows Shizu is nothing more than a softie inside. He is calm, smart, collected and peaceful so in summary Shizusumi is everything that Hiiragi isn't.

Shizusumi is introverted and silent while Hiiragi is extroverted and loud. Shizusumi sticks to the things he knows well while Hiiragi can't stop trying new things out no matter how unusual they are. People tell them they are polar opposites connected by one thing they have in common, music.

But that's where they're all wrong. Hiiragi and Shizusumi have a special bond that they spent years on building. Ever since early childhood they hung out together. No matter how different they were, no matter the circumstances they were ALWAYS by each other's side, having each other's back. Through thick or thin.

Thinking about it now Hiiragi doesn't know any other way of living. He doesn't know how he could ever live without Shizusumi by his side. He doesn't think he even wants to live a life where Shizusumi is not here.

Back when the world seemed like it was falling apart and as if there was no escape Shizusumi was always holding out a helping hand. He was always there when Hiiragi needed a shoulder to lean on or an ear to listen. 

Every day after Yuki's funeral, when Hiiragi burst into tears because he couldn't get in touch with Mafuyu it was always Shizusumi who was holding Hiiragi in his arms, running his finger through smaller boy's dyed hair, whispering calming things into his ear.

Shizusumi was and still is so many things to Hiiragi. He can't help but smile and Shizusumi seems to feel the other boy grin against his chest because he tilts his head and speaks, "What's up?"

Hiiragi wants to say so many things, he wants to yell "I LOVE YOU!" really loudly so that even dead can hear. But he doesn't. Instead he just shakes his head smiling and mumbles, "Nothing."

Shizusumi gets back to reading his book but this time he wraps his arm around Hiiragi's back pulling him closer. 

At first Hiiragi is confused and opens his mouth to speak but gets interrupted with Shizusumi quietly mumbling "I don't want you catching cold." 

Hiiragi almost forgets how to breathe for a second. Shizusumi is holding him tightly and he thinks to himself "Damn this feels good. I don't wanna ever have to let go." 

Casual displays of affection were nothing new in their relationship, actually it was completely opposite. Ever since childhood Hiiragi clinged onto Shizusumi like a puppy. He was always longing for Shizusumi's touch and presence. Holding his hand, hugging him or just sitting next to him made his little heart satisfied.   
Shizusumi didn't seem to mind so childhood habits never really stopped and here they are now. Two teenage boys on one bed, sharing a blanket so close to each other it was hard to believe that they were just friends.

The thought of him and Shizu as a thing did cross Hiiragi's mind a few times but he just couldn't accept it. He knew he deeply loved Shizusumi. He knew very well he wanted to spend the rest of his life by Shizusumi's side but there was just pure fear standing in their way. What if Shizusumi doesn't feel that way about him? What if they get judged and it hurts Shizusumi. Hiiragi would never forget himself if Shizu had to suffer due to him not being able to hide his emotions properly. Let's not even mention the entire 'no dating your bandmates thing'.

Hiiragi pushes the thought away, not wanting to get ahead of himself. For now he is okay just being like this. In Shizusumi's warm embrace.

"Are you tired?" He looks up at the black haired drummer, managing to break the silence.

"A little." Shizu admits, "Shouldn't you go home?"

"Aww," Hiiragi pursed his lips "do you not want me here?"

"Hiiragi." Shizusumi sighed, "Are you spending another night here?"

Hiiragi sighs and buries his face in Shizusumi's neck. Most of the time his parents were not home and it often gets lonely there. He was used to taking care of himself a long time ago but there was still something missing. Coming home from school to the warm house with a heartwarming atmosphere...he never got to experience that.

He knows Shizusumi doesn't have it easy either, being the foster kid and all yet somehow he always offers Hiiragi to sleep at his place. 

"Do you mind?" He nuzzled into Shizusumi's neck.

"Not at all," Shizu ruffles blonde's hair. He moves a bit further from Hiiragi which slightly upsets the smaller boy but he doesn't say anything.

"Thanks," Hiiragi mumbles quietly.

"Rest." Shizu says but it comes out as more of an order than a request.

Hiiragi is awfully quiet before he finally replies, "Okay..." and just like that he closes his eyes. He is not sure what happened but suddenly his heart is aching and longing for Shizusumi's touch. He wants to cuddle him and be close to him. He wants to feel Shizusumi's heartbeat again.

Even if Shizusumi noticed the change in Hiiragi's mood he doesn't say so and instead he gets up from the bed leaving Hiiragi with the unpleasant feeling of cold. 

Hiiragi grabs the blanket and wraps it around himself to stop the cold feeling but how is a blanket supposed to warm up his freezing heart? 

Not long after Shizusumi comes back again in his pajamas and an extra blanket to cover himself with. "Hiiragi, aren't you gonna change as well?" 

"I didn't bring anything." He says quietly.

"Here," Shizu says and throws something at Hiiragi.

Blondie startles and sits up, "What?! Shizu-chan you startled me!" He shakes his head and takes the clothes away from his face. It's one of Shizusumi's old hoodies and some sweatpants.   
"Oh...thanks." he mutters.

Sharing clothes is yet another one of their childhood habits. For as long as they knew each other they often shared clothes but ever since they entered puberty Shizusumi has started growing more than Hiiragi so sharing became quite harder.

Hiiragi sat up and quickly changed into the clothes not minding Shizusumi's presence. They have changed in front of each other since they were kids. It shouldn't be awkward, right? Yet somehow Hiiragi still feels like something is slightly off. Whatever the weird feeling was he pushes it away and hands his school uniform to Shizu who then puts it in his closet.

"Good night Shizusumi." Hiiragi yawns and wraps himself in the blanket once again.

Shizusumi nods, "Night."

They lay like this for some time. In the dark. Just the two of them. Kinda like they used to back in the days. Hiiragi doesn't expect much. He's tired and lovesick so you can imagine the kind of surprise he felt when all of the sudden the familiar pair of arms wraps around his waist. 

He gasps quietly, "Shizusumi?"

"Good night Hiiragi." Is the only reply he gets and honestly...that's all he needed. 

Shizusumi buries his head in Hiiragi's back, pulling the blonde boy closer. 

Hiiragi doesn't have time to process what just happened and what could be the reason for the sudden change in the positions but it's not like he wants to complain. Instead he just smiles and nuzzles into Shizusumi. And just like that...his heart doesn't feel so cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> if you want you can follow me on my twitter @Artsarxie where i scream about given *cough* hiiragi *cough* a lot or my insta @arxie.arts where i post art 
> 
> anyways i hope you liked this rushed one shot i wrote sleep deprived


End file.
